My first date
by Dragon2
Summary: H/H h/s part one How far will Hermione go to prepare for her date?
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Disclamer: All characters belong to J. K. Rowling, none to me. Blah, Blah, Blah.   
  
  
  
" Harry, you look so adorbale, sitting there all by you self, sleeping. I love you so much." Said Hermione." Oh you do." "Harry!" Hermione said, putting her hand around her mouth. " I..I...I..didn't know you were awake." Said Hermione, stuttering."  
" And I didn't know that's how you felt." Said Harry.   
" Oh Harry, I'm going through stress right now, with the n.e.w.t.'sand everything. I guess I just needed a shoulder, so I went to you for comfort." Said Hermione.   
" But do you still love me Hermione? Like I have to you ever since I first saw you. Will you be my girlfriend? Said Harry passiontely.  
"Yes!!!!"exclamied Hermione.   
" Well, my next class starts in 5, so meet tonight at the Ballroom. Only I have the key. We really need to talk."said Harry."  
" I want to do more than talk." Hermione muttered to herself. And Harry was thinking the same thing.   
  
*********Hermione's Next Class;Potions************  
  
" I want everyone to make a mind reader2 potion, which for all you clueless dopes is not to read a mind, but to add a thought." Said Snape in his evil tone. "Looks like Brown is missing, which means one person is going to be with me, Granger."Snape said with a smirk.   
"Why me professor?" asked Hermione  
" I figure that now you can't bother anyone else." Said Snape, while he was thinking: I want you with me cause' you're the hotest girl on this Earth. Hermione suddenly had a thought. What if I make a mind reader 1, so I can read his mind. PERFECT!!!  
" Yes professer." Said Hermione poitly.  
************The Potion Has Been Made!***************  
"Professor,it Is time to drink the potion." Said Hermione  
"Will do,." Said Snape. They both drank and Hermione listend.   
I wish I could tell Hermione how I fell. She is soooo hot. I want to make out with her right now.  
"Professer, may I go to the bathroom?" asked Hermione.   
"Yes." Responded Snape. Hermione had stached the ingrediends in her robe for the reverse spell. Wow she thought. Maybe she should make out with Snape,- not lose her virginity or anything-just to prepare for Harry.  
***********5 min. later**************  
" Hermione, why are you still here?" asked Snape.  
"I need to ask you something."responed Hermione.  
"Alright."said Snape. Snape walked over to Hermione, and she pulled him in and started kissing him. " Hermione, what are you doing?" asked Snape   
"Making out with you." Hermione said inocently.  
"no objection here" said Snape, as he pushed her onto the table, scattering papers all over the floor. He undid her top, and she ripped off his shirt. Then he unbuttoned her pants,while al;l this was happening, Snape was kissing Hermione. This went on until Snape was left in boxers, and Hermione in underwear and a bra.Snape slowly ran his hand down Hermione, until he reached her bra. There he stopped and cupped her breast. He kept going until he reached her panties. Then he looked up, and she would not let him take that off. Hermione then said "I'll see you later," and left.  
  
Do you want a part 2? How graphic? I need suggestions.Please!!  



	2. Default Chapter Title

All characters belong to J. K. Rowling  
  
  
An: Some people told me to make a part 2, so here it is. If you said" Don't Bother" why are you reading this?   
  
  
" Harry, where are you?" asked Hermione   
" Sorry I'm late, lost track of time." Said Harry, suddenly showing up.  
" Got the key?"asked Hermione.  
" Why wouldn't I" said Harry "Lets Go."  
  
" wow Harry, did you put all this furniture in?" asked Hermione  
" Yep" Hermione realised there was one thing missing, the bed.  
"So Hermione," harry said walking out to the balcony, looking at the stars. "What did you do today?"   
"Nothing much."ansewered Hermione  
Conversations like this went on, until Harry finnally said " Why did it take me 5 years to realise how much I loved you?"   
"Oh Harry!" exclaimed Hermione, pulling Harry into a kiss, which he responed to by pulling back, and giving her a hickey on her neck, slowly moving upwards to her lips, where he started kissing her, sliding his tounge to every inch of her mouth, until she moved away, telling him it was 3:00am, and harry said "Well continue this tomorrow.  
  
************Tomorrow Morning**********  
Hermione woke up with a start. She had a dream about her and Ron, and how he was the true one for her. Hermione saw ron in the common room, and decieded to see what her dream ment.Luckey for her, he was alone. "Hey Ron." Said Hermione.  
"Hermione, I need to tell you something."  
"What?" asked Hermione.  
" Will you be my girlfriend?" asked Ron so sweetley   
"maybe." Said Hermione. "First I must see how you kiss." Hermione figured that this was a good time to pratcie her kissing. Ron pulled Hermione into a strong hug, and kissed her very deepley. His tounge reached places not even she had ever touched. His kiss was far more pleasours than Harry's, and much more intense. She liked it. So much she might dump harry. But she would have to find out how good they were at making out. She figured now would be the perfect time for one of them." Now will you be my girlfriend Hermione?" asked Ron.   
" I still must know how you make out. And there is only oine way to know." Said Hermione.  
" My bed, 5 minutes." Said Ron.  
"Will do." Ansewered Hermione.   
********5Min.*************  
"Hi Ron." Said Hermione.  
Ron didn't say anything, ecept push Hermione down on his bed, and start kissing her. She felt the intenseness she had felt five minuties ago, and rolled over on top of ron. "Now you're in my control." Said Hermione smirkley, while pumping up and down.  
**********1 hour later************  
" That was so nice." Said ron, left in nothing but socks.   
"Say it again." Said Hermione, suprisinly still in -only-pants, which ment she still had her verginity.  
" do it again!" said Ron  
" Can't.Gotta Go!" said Hermione as she put on her chloes and left.  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Hermione had to leave Ron because her date because her date with Harry was in 10 min. She had to freshen up. She would be excited to see Harry again, but was scared for after the date, when she had to choose who her boyfriend was going to be. Snape was still a possibility. He did make love well. She would soon find out who her boyfriend was.   
*******************10 min. Later*************  
"Hello Harry." Said Hermione to a stunned boy."   
"Hermione, that dress is beautiful!" exclaimed Harry. Hermione was hoping she wouldn't be in it much longer.   
" Let's go Harry!" said Hermione. Once they were inside, Hermione noticed that there was different furniture. There was still not a bed, but it looked like there was another couch, but much smaller. Maybe Harry liked being squished. There was also a chair big enough for three people.  
"Hermione, what are you doing, let's go outside and do what we were before. Continue our kiss." Said Harry.   
"Why don't we just continue on the couch." Said Hermione.   
"Let's continue under starlight." Said Harry, ending the discussion. When they were outside, Hermione started kissing Harry, and pulling him in to a hug.(She knew she would win the battle of the couch, and she did.) Hermione then pulled him into the room and on the couch. She got on top off him, and took off his shirt. Then she started kissing his chest, down to the pant line, about to take off his pants to continue the kisses, until Harry stopped her. "No Hermione. We can't rush in like this. It's not good. We need to get farther into our relationship first. "I know a good place. Will you come with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"   
'I'll check my schedule." said Hermione. "We'll talk tomorrow." With that, Hermione left.   
  
What should I do? Hermione asked herself. Snape was O.K., but her friends would hate her. Then there was Ron. Passionate, hard, and extreme Ron. Or Harry. Sensitive, slow Harry. The main thing she was scared about was breaking the friendship of Harry and Ron. Who had she wanted in her first year? Who did she have the biggest crush on ? Easy, Malfoy. What!! Malfoy! What am I thinking? But in her heart, that is who she loved. Right now I need a boyfriend that I can rush into things with. I Choose.........   
" Hi Ron. I needed to tell you something. I will be your girlfriend." Said Hermione. " You will?" asked Ron.  
"You bet!" said Hermione.  
"Yes!" said Ron, pulling Hermione into the exact kiss she wanted, the soft, long one.   
" Meet me at my dorm tonight. All the girls will be at Hogsmeade." Said Hermione.   
" Will do." Said Ron excitedly.  
  
" Harry," said Hermione, "I'm not going to be at hogesmeade tonight with you."   
" You can't come." Said Harry sadly.  
" I could, but I'm not." Said Hermione.   
"Why?" asked Harry.   
" Because I'm breaking up with you." Sai hermione, running away to the comfort of ron, leaving Hrry to cry by his self.  
***************20 years later****************  
Hermione never regetted marring Ron. They had twins, named Nicole and Jodie, who both went to Hogwarts in their 4th year. Hermione was preagent with a boy, who they were going to name Jack. Hermione just wanted to know how it felt to be Mrs. Draco Malfoy.  
  
a.N. I hope you liked it. Give mea review to say weather you think my next series should be humor or romance.   



	4. Default Chapter Title

**The Fight for Matt!!!**

**Part 2**

Matt's girl: Ok, here'z part 2! *hold up two fingers* Van, Matt which one of you are going to do da disclaimer? 

Matt and Van: Not me!!!

Matt's girl: Well, it's either one of you!! So pick or somethin', I don't have all day!! *anime pissed sign* 

(At night)

Matt's girl: *sigh* Aren't you EVER gonna choose?!

Matt: We're deciding to fight for it.

Matt's girl: Ohhhhhh….so you WANT to do the disclaimer?

M & V: NO!!!!! We want to fight to not get to do the disclaimer!!!

Van takes out his sword. Matt takes out his digivice and Gabumon. 

Matt's girl: Gawd, if it's that bad, I'll do it! You should've just told me!

M & V: *sweatdrop* WHHAAATTTT???!!!! We almost killed each other for nothing?!

Matt's girl: Uhhhhh…yes?

Van: Get her!! *starts chasing her* 

Matt's girl: *running and talking* I don't own Digimon. Sue me and you'll get a Matt & Van piccy. Ok, gotta run!! *runs faster*

Matt: She's gettin' away!! Van, use your Escaflowne!! *to Matt's girl* Even though your girlfriend, I'm gonna have to hurt you cuz you tried to kill me…

Matt's girl: I DIDN'T TRY TO KILL YOU!!! DON'T MAKE ME BREAK UP WITH YOU!!!! *looks at him threatening* I know where you live…

Matt:………*sweatdrop*

Van gets in his Escaflowne and starts chasing Matt's girl. Matt's girl sees the Dilandile riding his guymelith (hey, I don't know how to spell it…). She beats up Dilandile and throws him out of his Guymelith. Then she jumps into the drivers seat and quickly flies away. 

Matt's girl: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!! If ya catch up to me Vannie-honey, ya won't be able to catch me cuz I'm invisible!! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha *cough* hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha *cough* hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!! 

Matt: Dang….how does she do dat?

Matt's girl: *goes invisible*

Van: Dammit! Guess I'll have to use the technique Hitomie taught me to get her.

Matt's girl: You'll never catch me!!!! **raspberry** Muahahahahahahahahahahahahaha-

Matt: Please don't do dat….it just a waste of space..

Matt's girl: Fine then Yama-kun….Ok, on with the ficcy!! ^-^ Now I have a chase to win!!

Dilandile: **in a wheelchair and cast* Give me back my guymelith!! Damn you to hell!! 

Matt's girl: **in a motherly voice** Watch your language you little Mr. Potty Mouth!!

Dilandile: Hey! You're not my mommy!! I want my REAL mommy!! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! **starts cryin' like a lil' baby*

Van: ROTFLMAO!!!

Matt's girl: Tsk, tsk! Such a whittle baby!! Here, I'll make you stop cryin'…**starts rocking Dilandile back and forth (like a Mommy does) and sings 'Hush Little Baby, snickering through some parts'**

Van: **having trouble breathing cuz of too much laughter* **thinking** Some enemy I have!

Matt's girl: There, how's whittle baby now?

Dilandile: **sniff** All better now mommy..

Matt:…………………

Van:…………………..

Matt's girl: Uh…..yeah…but I'm not your mommy so don't call me dat…

Dilandile: Ok, mommy

Matt's girl: **hits her head against a wall couples of times** Oh…..just get on with the fic for cryin' out loud….

***************Finally, the ficcy! ***********************************************************

Ok, this where we left off, I just announced the names of the girls who will fight for Matty-kun over there. **points to where Matt is** 

Matt: **whines** Oh…………..why me? Why am I born so cute and cool? Why oh why??

Van: Ha ha!!

Matt's girl: Vannie-kun, don't you dare make fun of Mattie-kun or there will be a fic with girls fighting over you! **looks at Van fans** Anybody wanna a fic like dat?

Van fans: OH YEAH!!! ^____^

Van: **big huge sweatdrop** Ok, I'll shut up.

Matt: NO FAIR!! How come if he doesn't wanna be in dat ficcy he doesn't have to but I do? 

Matt's girl: Well………… uh…… cuz you're cuter and cooler than him and you have more fans then him that wanna fight for you?

Matt: ** big grin spreads over his face** Oh yeah.

Van: Hmmpph! Why did-

Matt's girl: Don't even start pretty boy.

Van:……………

Matt's girl: Anyhoo, the lucky girls were……….um……. let's see… **starts looking for the list** 

Matt: Matt's girl, you have one MESSY room that looks like a tornado went threw it..

Matt's girl: Oh shaddap. If you critsize me one more time. I'll lock you in a bedroom with Jun. And nobody knows what'll she'll do to you…

Matt: **goes pale in the face** NO!! NOT JUN!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! **starts running around the room screaming like a maniac** 

Van: Who's Jun?

Matt's girl: You don't wanna know…

Matt's girl is still looking for the list. Matt is still running around the room screaming like a maniac. And Van, well, he is going off to take a bubble bath. 

Matt's girl: Some help you are Van!! 

Van: Don't mention it.

Matt's girl: ………………**sweatdrop**

Matt fans: **comes into the room** It's time for the fight!! 8:00 sharp! Just like you said!! ^_^ **they see Matt running around and screaming** Uh….what's with Matty-kun? 

Matt's girl: Jun.

Matt fans turn red and their blood begins to boil: WHAT??!! WHERE IS JUN??!! I'M GONNA KILL HER FOR TRYIN' TO HURT MY YAMA-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Matt's girl: Uh……….well…she left already…

Matt fans were about to leave in search of their prey when Matt's girl interrupted: Hey, what about the fight?

Matt fans: Oh yeah.

Matt: Ohhhhhhhhhhh………why did you have to remind them?

Matt's girl: Sorry…^-^' Anywayz, I lost the list and now I don't know who the girls who gonna fight for Matt are…

Matt fans: Awwwwww…

Matt's girl's brother appears out of nowhere: I know the solution!!

Matt's girl: **in a sarcastic voice** Oh what is it, wise lil' brother?

Matt's girl's bro (MG's bro): You ALL fight for him at the same time! **smile proudly at how great his idea is**

#### Matt: **lets out a small whimper** 

Matt fans: What a great idea!!

Matt: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

A doorbell rings. 

Matt's girl: Oh, that must be the special guests. I'll get it. **runs to the door**

There at the door stood Mimi, Sora, Kari, and JUN (AHHHH!!! Run peoples!!). 

Matt's girl: Ya know, can I kick like maybe 2 of ya guys out?

Sora and Kari: Sure.

Matt's girl: That's good cuz I'm not a Sorato or a Yamari (I don't know what they call Matt+Kari and I don't know how people come up with these stuff) fan. (Please don't kill me if you're a fan of one of these……Pleez?)

Mimi: But I still wanna fight!

Matt's girl: Why? I always thought you and Joe would make a wonderful couple…

Mimi: Well, I read too much fics containing Mimato so now, I'm convinced.

Matt's girl: But Matt doesn't even talk to you!! How can he like you?

Mimi: **shrug**

Matt's girl: Mimi haters are right. She does have a brain no smarter than Post-It Notes…

Mimi: What did you say? 

Matt's girl: Nothin'……Fine, I'll let you join the fight. But it's gonna be brutal……**acting very scared** You can break your nail or mess up your hair! (don't flame me for hating Mimi, Mimi fans, it's just my opinion…it's not gonna kill you or anythin'…right? So pleez pleez pleez don't flame me!! Same with Jun….if there are any Jun lovers out there, I doubt it..)

Mimi: **gasp** Well……………I'm gonna try.

Matt's girl: **let's Mimi in** Well, don't say I didn't warn ya. **then looks at Jun and screams**

Jun **doom song plays**: What?

Matt's girl: Uh……………Nothing…*smiles innocently**

Jun: Well, what are you waiting for?! Let me in! I'm gonna fight for Matty-kun! 

Matt's girl: Uh………why?

Jun: Don't act stupid! Matt luvs me!! He's just waiting inside for me right now!! I just know it! 

Matt's girl: How do ya know?

Jun: Stop asking stupid questions!! Oh all right, 'member when I asked Matt out on a date?

Matt's girl: **shudders at the thought** ….yeah.

Jun: Well his response went something like this: 

  
Jun: So, ya see he wuz like surprised that he got asked out on a date with me! He wuz so surprised that such a beautiful girl like me-

  


Matt's girl: **snorts**

Jun: -asked him out on a date!!

Matt's girl: Uh-huh. **sweatdrops and mutter** I don't think that's a surprised face. I think dat's a 'I'm gonna die from horror' face… Anybody with an I.Q. under 1 should've known dat…** back to her normal voice** Well then, give me one more reason he absolutely ADORES you. **makes a face**

Jun: **plays with her so-called 'pretty' hair which I call 'pretty crappy'** 'member when…um……Matt, Izzy, and Tai went camping with Davis and the others ( I forgot the name of the episode when Ken got beaten) and when we were going home, like, in the van, and like I had to take the bus home, like, all by myself, and like, Matt's daddy , like, felt bad for the cute innocent girl (Jun =^P) and like, volunteered Matt, like, for, like, him to take me home and when they drove off, Matt's expression was something like this: 

  
Jun: See, look at dat adorable face!! He so happy to be with me dat he's like shocked!!

  


Matt's girl: **muttering** I think he's gonna die of a heart attack cuz of her ugly face… **back to her normal voice** Fine, go in. **sarcastic** Your 'god', Matt, is waiting for you… **snickers**

Jun: He's not my god. I'm his 'god'

Matt's girl: Sure, and I'm Barney.

Jun walks in with her head held up high……

Matt's girl: **snorts** Her head soon gonna be on the ground after the fans are done with her…**laughs an evil laugh** **loud thunderclap** 

Matt's girl looks up on the roof of the building and yells: Stop it lil' bro!! 

MG's bro: Sorry, I wuz tryin' out my wand.

Matt's girl: Oh…yeah, that wand you stole from the Harry Potter dude.

MG's bro: **nods his head approvingly** Now, I got some people to put curses on!! **laughs HIS evil laugh and disappears* 

Harry Potter: **appears** Did you see the dude who stole my wand?

Matt's girl: No. **pretending** Someone actually stole your wand? Omi gawd! How's Harry Potter gonna defeat Lord V.?

Harry Potter: I don't know. That's just horrible!

Lord V.: **appears** Harry, I am your father.

Matt's girl: What the hell…

Harry Potter: NO!! You're not my father!!

Lord V.: Yes, I am your father.

Harry Potter: I'm not listening to such nonsense!! **disappears**

Matt's girl:……………………

MG's bro: **reappears** Hey Lord V! Good acting! **pays Lord V.**

Lord V.: No problemo. Glad doing business with ya. **winks and disappears**

MG's bro: **disappears too**

Matt's girl:……That wuz weird…

Sora and Kari: Ahem!! We're still here!

Matt's girl: Oh yeah! Thanks for not fightin' for Matt, so I have a reward for you. A paid date for you guys. 

T.K. and Tai appear out of nowhere.

Matt's girl: Here's your date ladies. Have a good time! ^-^ Now, we need two more peoples **starts thinking** I know! **Matt's girl pulls out HER wand (she stole it from Hermoine) and says some weirdo words and two girls appear in the air and drop to the floor with a BIG THUD!! ^.^**

Anime_girl: What are you doing Matt's girl?? I was playin' soccor with Davis and wuz about to whoop his scrawny ass!!

AnimeFrantic: And I was readin' a great romance fic!! And it was a Ron/Hermoine relationship! And I wuz about to review it too! 

Ron appears out of nowhere: Oh yeah!! I just luv those fics!! Me and Hermoine!! I just wuv 'em when we get down and dirty!! I just wanted to say that. Ok. Buh-bye. **disappears**

Everyone:………………………………

Anime_girl: What's with him?

Matt's girl: I think he's on crack.

AnimeFrantic: Mm-hm..**nods her head**

Matt's girl: 'k, the reason I bought you guys here wuz you guys also wanted to be in this ficcy ** mutters** even though you're not head over heels in luv with Yama-kun…**normal voice** so I decided to put you guys in. Also cuz you're my best friends…and AnimeFrantic will hurt me if I don't…

AnimeFrantic: **anime pissed sign appears on forehead and rolls up her sleeves**

Matt's girl: Don't even think about it. I'll kick ya out of the ficcy if you do. 

AnimeFrantic: **stops cracking her knuckles**

Matt's girl: Now, advice about the fighty, I want a good, clean fight…except for Jun, you can do anything to her. If ya need anything like chainsaws, knives, anything sharp and dangerous, it's on the wall to the left, next to the closet. But, you can only use those items on Jun. 'k?

Anime_girl: Heh,heh…Good. **rolls up her sleeves** I'm ready to fight!

AnimeFrantic: Me too. ** rolls up her sleeves, and puts her hair into a ponytail (it is easier to hurt people that way..(without your hair in your eyes, it's much better)** 

Matt's girl:I'll show you to the fightroom. I think about 50 girls are gonna fight at the same time cuz I lost the list.

AnimeFrantic: Oh no, not again Matt's girl! You always lose your things.

Matt's girl: Don't critsize me!! If ya do, I'll make you look bad in this fic cuz I'm the AUTHOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! I don't have to do what other people want me to do!! I'm the AUTHOR!! Hahahahahahahaha!! So don't even think about it AnimeFrantic!!

AnimeFrantic: **moves away from Matt's girl** I think you had WAY too much sugar.

Anime_girl: I'm not takin' sides.

Matt's girl: **goes back to her normal self** Anyhoo, you guys be careful. I've got my armor on and ready to fight peoples for Yama-kun. **bangs her chest and a metal sound can be heard** 'k, now let's get ready for the match!

The girls enter the room seeing no ones there. 

Matt's girl: Hmmmmmm…that's strange, they're 'pposed to wait for us. You guys wait here. I'll go look for them.

Matt's girl knew where the Matt fans and Matt can possibly be. 

Matt's girl: **thinking** I knew I shouldn't have left them with Matt. Who knows what they're gonna do to him. Poor Matt.

Matt's girl opens a bedroom door (hey, don't ask me why it's in a clubhouse. I didn't make it…) Inside wuz Matt tied to a bed, his clothes all gone but his boxers. He had a gag in his mouth.

Matt's girl: I knew it. **she went over to him and pulled the gag out of his mouth and untied him**

Matt: **hugs Matt's girl** Oh thank you!! Thank you!!

Matt's girl: **blushing** Please Matt, don't hug me when you're just in your boxers….it gives me nasty thoughts…**shudders** and I'm too young…**starts banging her head against a wall** Ahhhhhhh!! Why am I thinking such disgusting thoughts??!! Ahem…Just go put on some clothes Matt…**sweatdrops**

Matt: I can't. All the fans took them and now they're hanging them on the Wall of Matt. Besides, they had nasty ideas to do to me…**shudders** **looks up and starts praying** Oh thank you God…

Matt's girl: Just but on Tai's clothes. 

Matt: But he's not here, stupid. 

Matt's girl: Watch. **she got out her wand, did a spell and Tai's clothes appeared on Matt**

Tai appears out of nowhere in his boxers: HEY!! Those are my clothes!!

Matt's girl: Sorry honnie. **did another spell and Tai ended up wearing a dress**

Tai: **fuming**

Matt's girl: Hey, at least your not walking around with your McDonald boxers on…

Tai: **blushing**

Matt's girl: Now get out of here! **throws Tai out the window** 'k, Matt, do want to do something before the fight? 

Matt: **groaned at the word 'fight'** I need to go to the bathroom…

Matt's girl: 'k. Don't take to long. I'm going to go find your fans.

Matt walks into the bathroom with a BIG evil grin on his face…

Anyhoo, Matt's girl rounded up all the Matt fans: Ok, let me check all the names. Let's see. Here are the names:

_Digi_star88_

_Leah_

_The Kirie Rocket_

_Midori_

_Mystic_Rider_

_Tenchi En' you_

_Griffinmon Emperor_

_Piazz Digidestin9-Schezar-Ishida-Breifs-Fanel-Sephiroth-Leonhart-Maxwell-Albatou (whew…I'm tired from saying and typing dat name….(I'm not criticizing your name!) Can I just call you Piazz-Albatou?) _

_Angry Mew2_

_*star~child*_

_Jay _

_Melissa Ishida_

_Katgrrl_

_Sandiya_

_Mimi Sakura_

_Katkid_

_Dark Saint _

_Charisma _

_Sakura Avalon _

_stariecloud _

_Circus Dragon Girl _

_Mysterious_

_Mystical_dreamer _

_Pikachumaniac_

_Tylee_

_Toya_

_Nick, _

_The Digimon Empress formely known as Kitsune Ishida_

_Jen_

_Psycho Moon_

_Princess Kara_

_Racheal Warren_

_Jannelle_

_Angelicmon_

_mimato_

_gatomon_gal_

_cat_

_Atomic Hanabi (Hanabi Hokushira)_

_Nanaki lioness_

_Vikki_

_Xkiluax_

_SweetSwee_

_Angel Baby_

_Ssjchichi4_

_Midori_

_Cloud Ishida_

_Digi-Wolf75_

_Cres_

_Kari_

_Mattgogogirl1000_

_Ducky (or Katy)_

_Janis (no review from her but Katy wants her to be in it…)_

_heavanangelgrl_

_Skay J_

_Gatomon2000_

_My two best friends.._

_Anime_girl_

_AnimeFrantic_

Matt's girl: Whew…That wuz a long list….I thought I'll never get done with it… Is dat ALL the Matt fans dat signed up for the fight? If I spelled your name wrong..pleez don't kill me… If you signed up and your not on the listy…E-mail me and I'll have to write this fic over……again……from……the……beginning…………uh…… Excuse me for a moment……*walks outside and starts screaming and cussing* 

Matt: **walks into the room, looks at the list and faints**

Matt's girl: **comes back in a bit red in the face and sees Matt on the floor unconscious** Oh no…not again…this always happens when he sees Jun nearby or hears her name… Oh well **pulls out her wand and does a spell**

Matt: **wakes up** What? What happened? **sees the list and faints again** 

Matt's girl: **anime pissed sign and sighs** This time this spell won't let him faint anymore! **does another spell**

Matt: **wakes up** Awww…man! I wuz planning to keep fainting so we don't have to do the fight! **snaps his finger** Shit!!

Matt's girl: Shaddap Matt. Don't cuss.

Matt: **crosses his arms** Why should I? I didn't want to be put in this fic but you put me in anywayz…

Matt's girl: Well…I'm _sorry_ Mr. Brat!!

Matt's girl and Matt start arguing while some Matt fans start having bets that Matt would be able to sock the lights out of Matt's girl……(This made Matt's girl REALLY steamed…) But after 2 hours… Matt's girl and Matt were out of breath by the argument and completely forgotten why they started the fight after all. So they kissed and made up (oh…Matt fans are REALLY steamed now… but hey, it's my fic…=^) ……) 

Anime_girl: Can we AT LEAST get on with the fight?! I want to kick some ppl's asses! ^-^

(In this fic, your personality won't be like you usually are so don't flame me for dat…)

Skay J: Ya know, I'll just sit out this fight…I'm none violent ya know…

Matt's girl: Well, what's the use of coming here if your not going to fight?

Skay J: **shrugs**

Matt: I wish ALL the Matt fans were like her…all non-violent…

Matt's girl: Oh shut up Matt…Let's start the fight!! (don't flame me for being mean to Matt…He just becomes annoying when you know almost EVERYTHING about them…) **glances Matt an evil glance** Like what kind of boxers _a certain person _wears…

Matt: Don't start Matt's girl…

Matt's girl: Then you better listen to everything I say.

Matt: **looks around uncomfromotly**…….Well…**bows down to Matt's girl** What is your wish? **mutters something under his breath**

Matt's girl: **sweatdrop** I wuz just kiddin'…**Matt perks up** Ya know…it is really good to know someone to much…

Mimi Sakura: Can we get on with the fight?

Matt's girl: Uh, sure.

Mimi: About time! Hey, Mimi Sakura! You look a bit like me! 

Mimi Sakura: Well, duh…my name's Mimi Sakura…

Mimi: Oh yeah…

Racheal Warren: **giggles**

Jun: Kelw sunglasses!

Racheal W.: **giggles** Thanks

Matt's girl: Uh…Jun, you spelled 'kewl' wrong…

Jun: I did?

The Digimon Empress formely known as Kitsue Ishida (I'll just call you Kitsue): Well, duh stupid. 

Jun: you take dat back! I'm Matt's girlfriend if ya didn't know.

Kitsue: **really pissed** No your not. I am! **jumps at Jun and starts beating the pulp out of her**

Other Matt fans jump on to Jun helping Kitsue beat the pulp out of Jun and screaming "NO, I'M MATT'S GIRLFRIEND!!!"

Matt's girl: Guess the fight FINALLY started! **anime peace sign** let the fight begin!

AnimeFrantic: **to Anime_girl and Matt's girl** Hey, let's go get those weapons to help kill Jun.

Anime_girl: Great idea! After, can we use the weapons on Davis?

Matt's girl: Why? 

Anime_girl: He just annoying…he was blabbin' on how good he is on soccer but I kicked his puny ass!! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah**cough**cough** 

Matt's girl: Space waster…

Anime_girl: Hey!! That's what I'm 'pposed to say to you!

AnimeFrantic: Oh, let's just go get the weapons…

Matt's girl got a bazooka, AnimeFrantic got a Machine Gun, and Anime_girl got a Flamethrower. 

They jumped into the cloud of smoke where you can see fists of Matt fans hitting Jun (but sometimes hitting each other by accident..) and wallet-sized pictures of Matt flying everywhere. Then you can hear sounds of explosion (from Matt's girl and AnimeFrantic) and can smell something on fire (from Anime_girl). Other fans knew about the weapons and went to get some.

Melissa Ishida: Which one should I get? A dagger or Van's sword?

Van's head pokes out of the bathroom and steam comes out of the bathroom: NOBODY touches my sword!!

Melissa Ishida: Sorry…

Van: Thank you. **slams the bathroom door**

Sandiya: Well isn't he nice… Melissa, maybe you should use the dagger since Mr. Touchy **points to the bathroom while saying dat** won't let him use his sword. Now, what do you think I should use? The phaser or a laser?

Melissa Ishida: Laser. **picks up the dagger** Now, we got a Jun to kill.

Sandiya: Ditto. **picks up the laser**

Matt's girl: **jumps out of the fight** **screaming at the top of her lungs** PEOPLES!! MATT FANS!! STOP!!

Matt fans stop.

Matt's girl: 'k, you can only use those weapons on Jun …or Mimi if you want to… but you CAN'T use it on each other!! I don't want anyone getting hurt-

Jun: **in VERY bad condition** Hey! I'm hurt!

Matt's girl: **ignores the cactus (Jun)** and sueing me! 'k? Now back to the fight!

Jun starts moving to the exit.

Mystical_dreamer: Oh no you don't!**does her attack, Cosmic Dream Wave**

Jun: **falls asleep and starts drooling and snoring loudly**

Matt fans: Ewwwwww…

Jun: **starts muttering in her sleep** Oh Matt…….zzzzzzz…I love you too ………my darling…zzzzzzzzz…..what……..of course I'll marry you….zzzzzzzzzzz

Matt: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kill her before she talks about what she's dreaming!!! Her dreams are just plain scary! **jumps into Matt's girl's arms ^-~** **whimpers**

Matt's girl: **struggling under Matt's weight** Girls, you heard what Matt said. GET JUN!!

Jun: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! You can't hurt me!! I'm Matt's honey!

Matt fans: **really pissed**

Matt's girl: **collapses under Matt's weight** Dang Matt, when you jump on to my arms, you were much lighter and graceful… Have you been putting on some weight?

Matt:…………Uh…no.

Matt's girl: Well, all right… Now, I'm off to help kill Jun! **runs towards the fight**

Matt: **sweatdrop** Whew… I thought she would find out…(^.^)

Matt fans are still beating Jun up. 

Matt's girl: **pulls Jun hair** You have such a bad hairdo, Jun. Why do you want to look like Tai? What is it with the Motimya family? Davis and you are Tai wannabes!

Pikachumaniac: Pull harder on her hair! See what happens!

Matt's girl: **pulls harder**

Jun: **hair falls out**

Matt's girl: Omi gawd! She's bald!

Pikachumanic: Ha ha!! I knew it! Nobody can have a hairdo that bad!

Matt's girl: True…so true.

AnimeFrantic: Matt's girl, I can't believe you still have the Chase curse!

Matt's girl: I thought I stopped it. I told Chase if he would try to curse me again, he'll be in a cast when I'm done with him!

AnimeFrantic: Maybe that didn't threaten him much…

Matt's girl: I'll get him after the fight… We still have to make sure that Jun DOESN'T rest in peace but rest in pieces. =^) Muahahahaha!

Mimi: OH-NO!!!!!!!!!!! This is, like, the worst thing that happened to me!! 

Matt's girl: What, you broke your nail or did you mess up your hair?

Mimi: BOTH!!! This is terrible!! 

Matt's girl: **sighs** Here, I'll do another spell dat'll will keep you in perfect in condition. **pulls out her wand**

Hermoine: **appears out of nowhere** Hey! You! Matt's girl! Give me back my wand!

Matt's girl: Why should I?

Hermoine: It's mine!

Matt's girl: Well, I'm using it!

Hermoine: Give it back you Matt's girlfriend wannabe but you're not good enough for him!

Matt's girl: **pissed** **leaps at Hermoine** How DARE you say dat!!

Matt's girl and Hermoine start fighting. 

Matt fans stare at the two fighting girls.

Matt: **starts chanting** Catfight, catfight, catfight!!

Kari: Ohhhhh…Matt sounds so sexy when he says dat!

Mattgogogirl1000: Yeah. **sigh**

Matt: **notices the Matt fans are staring at him with admiration** Uh-oh. **jumps into the closet**

Matt fans: You're not going anywherez honey!! **runs to the closet**

Matt's girl: **standing next to a beaten-up Hermoine** Hermoine should be hanging with her boyfriend Krum instead of staying here…on the floor unconscious when Matt fans might stampede over her. **pulls out her wand (it is now mine cuz I beat Hermoine ^-~) and is about to do the spell**

Ron: **appears out of nowhere** Stop!! Hermoine is mine! Don't give her to Krum!

Matt's girl: And why shouldn't I?

Ron: **sweatdrop** Well…uh…

Matt's girl: I didn't know Harry Potter characters can sweatdrop like anime…kewl.

Ron: Cuz she already broke up with him and now is dating me!

Matt's girl: 'k, if you say so…

Ron: YES!!

Matt's girl: **makes Hermoine in perfect condition again and transports her into Ron's arms**

Ron: Thanks. **disappears**

Matt's girl: Whatever. (a faint scream that sounded like it came from Hermoine was heard by Matt's girl) I wonder what Ron's doing to her… Oh well, none of my business.

Jun: **still alive (how DOES she do that?! She must be an immortal evil spirit) and is making for the door**

Matt's girl: Oh no you don't honey!! Digi-Wolf75!

Digi-Wolf75: Jun's still alive?! **uses an attack like Metalgarurmon**

Jun: **turns into an ice cube**

Matt's girl: Good job! **slams high-five with Digi-wolf75**

Jun: **ice starts melting** **ice breaks** Muahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha-

Anime_girl: Space waster… 

Jun: hahahahahahahahahaha!! You can't defeat me!!! Muahahahahaha!!

Matt's girl: I knew it! She's a demon! Why won't she EVER die?!! It's SO horrible!! AHHHHHHH!!! **screams her head off**

Jun: Yama-kun, honey, give me some sugar!!

Matt's girl: Ew! Who would want to kiss her?!

Matt: **out of the closet** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **pant**pant**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**pant**pant**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! **gasps for breath**

Anime_girl: Space waster…

TO BE CONTINUED…

Part 3 coming soon!! I'm sooooooooooooo sorry this fic took so long to come out. If you weren't mentioned in this fic and is on the list, don't worry, you'll be in one of the sequels. If you're name's not on the list and you signed up, E-mail me at [tmnguyen@cyberhotline.com][1]. I hope you liked my ficcy. PLEEZ PLEEZ PLEEZ review. And pleez try not to give me a flame..Pleez don't hate me cuz I bashed one of your favorite characters/couples..It is my opinion, not yours, and I don't expect you to follow it (it would be nice though..^.^) …This fic is a bit crappy……Hey, I did it all in one day!! Now, I'm off to tend to my poor sore hands… 

Thanks for readin'! ^__^

   [1]: mailto:tmnguyen@cyberhotline.com



End file.
